The Sewers/Issue 46
This is Issue 46 of The Sewers. Issue 46 :"Don't compromise even if it hurts to be yourself. " - Toby Keith "Anyone home?" Cal and his men are standing outside the Sewers, one of the twins, Xander, holding Cole on gunpoint. "Please..." Cole mutters. "Don't hurt anyone." "Shut up." Cal says and raises his 9mm pistol as Wayne approaches the drain. "What... Who are..." Wayne begins, and then sees Cole. "Cole? What?" "Wayne... I'm sorry, man." Cole says, tears appearing on his face, as he begins to think about all his friends getting killed. "For what? Who are these guys?" Wayne asks. "Who's there?" Someone yells inside the Sewers. "Nobody, Seth. Stay back." Wayne says and looks confused at Cal. "So... Who are you?" "My name's Cal, and i'm here to take your women and supplies." Cal says with the gun pointed at Wayne. Wayne's rifle is placed over his shoulder, like he's talking to a friend. "Wait... What?" Wayne looks back. "Our women...?" At the moment, Wayne realizes what is going on. He takes a deep breath and says: "There's only me and Seth. Everyone else... Left..." Cal looks around. He nods to Cooper who enters the Sewer along with Rob and Ruben. Cal and the twins stay back. Elsewhere in the Sewer, Seth too knows what is going on. Currently he is packing a bag for Lisa and Nia, so they can escape. He hears footsteps and whispers: "Run. Get outta here." "What about you can Wayne?" Nia asks, and takes a bag on her back. "Don't worry. Just get out." Seth says and gets up, covering for the two women while they climb through a man hole. "You must be Seth." A voice says, just at Nia and Lisa is out of the Sewers. Seth turns around and sees three men. "That is correct." Seth exclaims with a weak smile. Rob and Ruben looks through the base in two minutes and then returns to Seth and Cooper. "Nothing." Ruben says. Cooper sighs and raises his gun, firing a 9mm bullet through Seth's skull. The retired doctor drops lifeless to the ground, as Cooper, Rob and Ruben heads back to the drain. "Anything?" Cal asks. "An old man. Killed him." Cooper says, while climbing out of the Sewer. "What? You killed Seth?" Wayne says, raised voice. "Why... would you do that?" "They would've killed all of us." Cole mutters. Mad, Cal shoots Wayne in the leg. Screaming, Wayne falls down. This made it click for Cole. Even with tied hands, he manages to get free from Xander's grip and bite Cal in the shoulder, taking off a big piece of meat. He spits it out, as he is knocked to the ground by Xander. "Should i kill him?" Xander asks, nervously, gun pointed at Cole. "Fuck! Fuck!" Cal yells, Wayne still screaming as well. Taking that as a yes, a bullet hits the back of Cole's head, and causes him to go limp. Another shot from Xander's gun makes Wayne silent. Category:The Sewers Category:The Sewers Issues Category:Issues